Shipwrecked
by xDreamingofSaphiresx
Summary: Spring break is here and the South Parkers all go on a cruise! But when disaster strikes the teens have to break up into groups and try to survive their current location's elements. But can they survive each other first? Accepting OCs.


**Howdy! Well, this is Dreamer9242 on a collab account, shared with my friend xsaphirerainsx. This is our first collab story and we pretty much Skyped throughout the whole thing. There isn't much to explain. This _IS_ an OC story, so it'll be nice if you all submitted some, and of course we will be using _NEW _OC's that are just for this account. **

**-Dreamer9242**

* * *

><p><em>Spring Break.<em>

_The beloved week long break between Christmas and summer. Students all over the country were rejoiced for the chance for fun or a time to relax. Well, apart from three 17-year-old boys in the small town of South Park, Colorado._

"Dude, it's spring break and it's snowing." The red head complained, kicking some snow out of his way as they walked to a friend's house. The only thing they could hope to do this week was stay inside and plays video games. But even that got old.

"Just like it was last year." Stan sighed. As they neared they're fat friend's house, they were met by darkened windows and an empty driveway, "Where's Cartman?" He asked, looking to the others in hopes for an answer. It seemed to have become a ritual that other day they would go to Eric's house to indulge in the junk food he had stocked and play the videos games someone supplied.

"Dudes!" They heard the familiar voice shout. As they all turned a sweaty boy who had just finished sprinting from who-knows-where met them. Instead of mocking lack of fitness, they were all caught up with the small slips of paper in his hand.

"Are those..."? Kyle began, but trailed off into thought.

"Cruise ship tickets." Eric grinned after catching his breath, and held his stomach. "Jesus Christ can they run fast," He murmured before whipping the sweat off of his forehead with his free hand.

Kenny grinned and took down his hood, showing his blonde hair matted to his forehead. His blue eyes bright with pure glee; seeing as Kenny's poor he never had opportunities like this, you know, to go on a cruise. "How'd you get 'em"? Kenny questioned before taking one of the tickets out of his clenched hand.

"I stole them from Tok-" Before Cartman could answer the blondes question, they where interrupted by screaming of four other boys, "Son of a bitch." He whispered before an African American boy ran up before the other three.

"Give those back, fatass." The boy also known as Token exclaimed and stuck out his hand, beckoning for the tickets. The fat boy quickly hid them behind his back.

"I don't know what you talking about Token." He said in a sweet voice, faking a smile. When the glare on his face didn't change, Eric sighed.

"He only has four tickets. You have the other six." Stan defended the brunette and gestured to Token's hand. The boy sighed and folded his arms.

"Fine, Cartman. Just fucking fine, but tell me this; do you really make everything go wrong? Like we won't get deported to Peru or, I don't know get ship wrecked?" Token sighed and the three finally caught up to them, huffing and puffing as they arrived.

"We promise." Stan sighed along with Token, he wasn't sure where people got these ideas about them.

The next morning Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Bebe and Wendy all walked up to a large boat that was located on the cost of Florida. It was hot that day, the only shade being from the various trees scattered around. People flooded the boat and a girl, average height, bumped into Craig. She looked back and gave them a small smile and mouthed the word 'sorry' before getting onto the boat. Craig replied with a flick of the finger and a small smirk.

Stan sighed and looked around him, the crystal sea's, his friends and Craig. Craig, that self-centered inconsiderate asshole. He had a feeling that this was going to be hell for him.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the OC form.<strong>

_Name:_

_Birthday:_

_Gender:_

_Physical Apperence:_

_Clothing:_

_Regular clothing-_

_Swimsuit-_

_Personality:_

_Crush:_

_Who would your OC get along with?:_

_Who would your OC not get along with?:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Family:_

_Where does your OC live(Cannot be South Park):_


End file.
